<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Allegiance by donutgladiator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591722">Allegiance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator'>donutgladiator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Quiet, Season 3 Finale, Slice of Life, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutgladiator/pseuds/donutgladiator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPOILER]<br/>Due Missing moments dell'ultimo episodio della stagione 3 di Cobra Kai.</p><p>Casa La Russo è sempre stata gioiosa con l'arrivo del Natale, peccato solo che i Cobra quell'anno abbiano voluto fare una sorpresa non proprio festiva ai ragazzi durante la loro festa, con conseguenze inaspettate e un'insolita collaborazione tra due dojo che fino a pochi mesi prima erano rivali.<br/>Le reazioni di Daniel La Russo nel trovare la sua casa come un campo di battaglia e nell'arrivo di Johnny a scombinare la sua ricerca di un equilibrio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Allegiance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>★★ Questo lavoro partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento 2020 by Fanwriter.it! e alla Maritombola organizzata da Lande di fandom<br/>Prompt: 17 Rabbia ★★</p><p> #CalendarioAvvento2020 #Fanwriterit #Maritombola11 #LandediFandom #XMASwriter</p><p>La canzone citata in corsivo è Black di Kari Kimmel, che fa parte della soundtrack di Cobra Kai (https://youtu.be/ETsIq8oQxV0)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>When everything turns to black</em><br/>
<em>You don't know where to go</em><br/>
<em>You need something</em><br/>
<em>To justify your soul</em>
    </p></div></blockquote><p> </p><p>A casa La Russo si era sempre celebrato il Natale in grande, tra alberi, regali, calze e tanto calore. La casa era addobbata fino ai più piccoli angoli e l’odore di biscotti e il calore del camino si spandeva per tutto l’ambiente.</p><p>Peccato che tra le sue mura si fosse verificata una delle più grandi risse che l’All Valley avesse mai visto.</p><p>Aprendo le porte della propria abitazione, stringendo la mano di sua moglie, il sorriso che aveva sul volto si affievoliva sempre di più mentre il suo sguardo si posava sulla bomba a mano che qualcuno aveva lanciato nel suo salotto.</p><p>Amanda si portò una mano alle labbra e si gettò in avanti, iniziando a chiamare a gran voce il nome di sua figlia Sam.</p><p>Daniel invece rimase pietrificato sulla soglia, cercando di collegare quanto era accaduto sotto il suo tetto.</p><p>L’albero di Natale che aveva decorato con suo figlio e sua moglie era stato gettato a terra e varie palline si erano sbriciolate sotto il peso dei giovani che le avevano calpestate; le calze del camino erano ricoperte di fuliggine, così come i dintorni del caminetto e il tavolo da pranzo, che vantava la rottura di ben tre sedie; cristalli erano frantumati a terra, rimasugli del tavolino che sua madre gli aveva regalato un Natale precedente e statuine, vasi e decorazioni erano ormai completamente disintegrate.</p><p>Mentre i suoi occhi si posavano su quello che era diventata la sua casa; sua moglie, accompagnata da Sam e altri ragazzi del dojo, apparvero nella sua visuale, feriti e malconci, ma ancora tutti interi.</p><p>Amanda gli stava dicendo qualcosa ma lui non riusciva a sentire nulla.</p><p>Era tutto ovattato e confuso.</p><p>La rabbia che prima si stava lentamente risvegliando dentro di lui, crebbe a dismisura nel vedere il volto di sua figlia contuso e Daniel La Russo fu accecato da una smaniosa voglia di distruggere colui che aveva permesso che quei ragazzi si facessero del male.</p><p>Per un attimo i ricordi tornarono a quei giorni di adolescenza, al dolore che avevano provato il suo corpo e la sua mente a causa dei bulli. Che Sam dovesse provare quello stesso dolore non l'avrebbe accettato.</p><p>Strinse forse i pugni, le nocche sbiancarono e senza dire una parola si voltò assecondando la rabbia che aveva in corpo. </p><p>Non sentì il suono del suo nome provenire da sua moglie, né il richiamo di sua figlia.</p><p>Si mise in auto e guidò verso il dojo dei Cobra Kai.</p><p>Reese non se la sarebbe cavata quella volta.</p><p> </p><p>***************<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Somewhere you can't see</em><br/>
<em>Allegiances have formed your destiny</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>A gambe conserte nel suo dojo cercava di ritrovare la tranquillità che il vecchio sensei gli aveva strappato via la sera precedente, con quel sorriso sicuro di sé e l'atteggiamento di chi aveva già vinto.</p><p>Con ancora il volto segnato e un dolore lancinante alla schiena – non era più un giovanotto – inspirava con il naso ed espirava dalla bocca, cercando di ritrovare il suo equilibrio.</p><p>L'oscuro sentimento che aveva provato, quella rabbia che lo aveva preso e trascinato in un abisso nero, si era solo assopita dentro di lui, facendolo nuotare in acque limpide ma ancora torbide.</p><p>In quel momento molto più forte era il senso di colpa che sentiva per aver anche solo pensato di assecondare quel sentimento così negativo e che credeva di essersi sbarazzato ormai anni prima.</p><p>Aveva ceduto.</p><p>Lo sguardo di Johnny gli era sembrato così rassicurante quando aveva cercato la sua approvazione per poter scagliare il colpo finale…</p><p>Quella sicurezza che l'altro gli aveva trasmesso con un semplice sguardo lo aveva scombussolato. Ancora ripensava ai suoi occhi che in qualche modo lo spingevano a scagliare il colpo finale.</p><p>Nonostante si fosse bloccato dopo aver sentito la voce di sua figlia, aveva ceduto. Chissà cosa sarebbe successo se non fossero arrivati quei ragazzi a fermarlo.</p><p>Inspirò e poi espirò.</p><p>Quei pensieri non lo stavano facendo sentire meglio.</p><p>“Ehi… La Russo.”</p><p>Spalancò gli occhi sorpreso nel sentire quella voce.</p><p>“Johnny, che ci fai qui?” chiese, mentre si rimetteva in piedi, ricomponendosi.</p><p>“Tua moglie mi ha detto dove trovarti.”</p><p>Il silenzio calò per circa un minuto su due sensei prima che Daniel chiedesse: “Quindi? A cosa devo la visita?”</p><p>"Ho pensato di portarti un pensiero di Natale. L'ho lasciato a tua moglie, spero ti piaccia il "Tutti i frutti + 1"; è un succo per la colazione."</p><p>Il silenzio calò di nuovo, questa volta più spesso di prima. Daniel non sapeva nemmeno cosa rispondere alla faccenda succo, figuriamoci se il suo cervello poteva elaborare di parlare di nuovo. Sapeva il vero motivo per la visita di Johnny, ma non sarebbe stato lui a proporlo.</p><p>“Ho parlato con Miguel.”</p><p>“Anche io ho avuto una lunga conversazione con Sam.”</p><p>“Quindi?”</p><p>Daniel sorrise: “Sei venuto fin qui e devi comunque farlo dire a me?”</p><p>Johnny distolse lo sguardo dall’altro e fece spallucce.</p><p>“Dovremmo dare retta a quei ragazzi, sai?”</p><p>“Accantonare le divergenze e lavorare insieme sembra che non ci riesca poi così bene.” rispose Daniel, ricordando i precedenti tentativi.</p><p>“Questa volta avremmo con noi anche i ragazzi. Niente potrebbe andare storto… o perlomeno, niente potrebbe andare peggio di così.”</p><p>“Qualche idea su come le cose potrebbero peggiorare l’avrei…” sussurrò Daniel.</p><p>“Pensaci: il Miyaji fang karate. Sarebbe il dojo più cazzuto di tutta la zona.”</p><p>“Ecco. Non ci chiameremo mai Miyaji fang karate.”</p><p>“Io trovo sia un nome fantastico.” disse l’altro, alzando di nuovo le spalle e sorridendogli.</p><p>“Non ci chiameremo mai così.” insistette, questa volta alzando un sopracciglio, non volendo scendere a compromessi simili.</p><p>Johnny sorrise e allungò una mano: “Penseremo a un nome altrettanto fico.”</p><p>Daniel guardò prima la mano, poi il volto del rivale.</p><p>Avrebbe ceduto di nuovo alla rabbia lavorando con Johnny o sarebbe riuscito a limare i lati dell’altro troppo impulsivi?</p><p>Lo avrebbe scoperto nel corso del prossimo anno. Di una cosa era certo, sarebbe stato divertente fare quell’esperienza.</p><p>Allungò anche la propria mano e sugellò la collaborazione.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb"><p>
      <em>And the demons all around you waiting</em>
    </p></div><div class="ujudUb WRZytc"><p>
      <em>For you to sell your soul</em>
    </p></div></blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>